Automatic call distributors (ACDs) used within telephone communication systems are known. Such systems are typically used by organizations to serve large numbers of callers. Typically, calls are directed to a common telephone number and distributed to agents based upon some criteria (e.g., agent idle time).
ACDs can typically process both inbound and outbound calls. Typically, a controller monitors a workload of its-agents. Where a workload of received calls fall below some threshold value, the controller may begin to initiate outbound calls.
In addition to placing and distributing calls, an ACD may also identify and display documents on agent terminals as an aid to processing the calls. In the case of incoming calls, the calls may be received along with dialed number identification service (DNIS) and/or automatic number identification (ANI) information. ANI may be used to identify a caller. The controller of the ACD may use the ANI information to retrieve and display customer records on a terminal of the agent selected to handle the call at the same instant that the call is delivered to the agent.
In addition, textual information may be displayed on a terminal of the agent that guides the agent through a sales presentation. DNIS information may be used to identify an intended call target and to select an appropriate sales presentation for use by the agent based upon the intended call target.
While ACDs work well, they are expensive to own and operate. However, small businesses must often mount sales campaigns to develop new products or to move stale products. In order to reduce costs, small businesses may often contract with a telemarketing organization to handle the additional communications workload.
While contracting with a telemarketing organization is effective, it is difficult to gauge the success or such efforts because the small business is not directly involved and because the telemarketing organization's approach towards customer service may be different than that of the small business. Accordingly, a need exists for more flexible methods of telemarketing.